The present invention relates to tweezers for removing a useless hair for beauty treatment, and gray or white hair.
Conventional tool for the purpose of removing such hairs consists of a pair of legs connected together at one end to form a V shape. When in use, the V shaped legs are pressed generally by a fore-finger and a thumb against a resilient force of the V shaped legs to grasp the objective hair to be removed. While the objective hair is being grasped by the V shaped legs, the tool is moved apart from the skin of a human body to forcibly remove the grasped hair.
It has been widely experienced that a rapid removing of the hair causes a reduction or alleviation of the pain which is generally felt at the time of removing the hair. In order to releave the pain as much as possible, it would be desirable to remove the hair as rapidly as possible. However, the conventional hair tweezers require a considerable tenseness and a prompt action because the hair is grasped first and successively pulled out of the skin while it is being grasped by the tool with the fingers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide novel hair tweezers which permit an easy removing action immediately after the hair is grasped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which can automatically remove the hair at the same time of grasping the hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tweezers in which a hair-grasping operation permits a successive removing operation of the hair.
Additional object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which can remove the hair very rapidly thereby releaving the pain.